


Abandoned Star

by Kickberry



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Starfire realizes late decisions will be made, all done to break her heart.





	Abandoned Star

A tall woman walked across a steel hallway. Her scarlet hair swung around from her head like a loose curtain. Under the ceiling lights, her bronze skin shined. The glossy parts of her violet attire - tank top, shorts, and boots - divided segments of her body, drew attention to the desirable traits that many men have sought after like her public boyfriend, Dick Grayson - Robin.

But she, Starfire, wasn’t concerned about her beauty or her partner. She received a note earlier from another dear friend, Raven. Although the directions were clear, the redhead wasn’t sure why she was directed towards the unused section of Titans Tower, her current home and headquarters.

“Raven?” The bombshell woman rounded a corner towards her destination. “I’m here. Where are you?”

A small beep from the right made Starfire turn to see a block of iron, a door. She pressed the control panel, a mechanical square filled with buttons, on the side wall to make the cover rise up and reveal a dark space.

“Are we playing hide-and-seek? Because you know I don’t like this game.” The redhead raised her hand before a spherical, emerald glow emitted from the open palm. With her alien powers, she went inside and used the light to see an empty floor. Amused, she called,  “Remember I said we had a similar activity on my home planet? The victor usually earns the right to the loser’s body. I haven’t lost yet, so come out and make this easy for the both of us.”

“Raven’s actually quite good at the game. She always lets you win out of affection. When I played, she lost more than her right to reject me after that single night of passion.”

Starfire searched for the provocative voice. The ceiling lights turned on, flooded the dark area with a glare. She winced and turned off her hand torch. When her eyes adjusted to the lit scenery, the redhead saw boxes stacked on the walls. The lack of decorations - a pleasant human touch - only led her to believe this was an old storage room. At the room’s center, she found much space to at least fly around if she wanted to.

“Yoo hoo, over here.”

A small star shined near Starfire’s location. The redhead watched it blink off before two bodies faded into view, an image of naked women occupying a bed. It took her only a second to identify the people and become enraged with this scenario.

“Hello sister, how have you been?”

The greeting came from the one sitting up, a gorgeous gal. Aside from her ebony hair and smaller eyes, her physical appearance almost matched Starfire’s from the D-cup breasts down to the muscles, most notably appearing sexy on her ass and thighs. This similarity could attribute to the fact that she was the sister known as Blackfire, a selfish deviant who stirred trouble on Earth and across the galaxy.

Next to the troublesome kin was Starfire’s concern, Raven - a violet-haired beauty with pale skin. Her friend was gagged with a bandana. Hands were also bound by chains and placed above her head, on top of a pillow. These restraints were the only ‘clothes’ she had. The rest of her body was bare for anyone to see her C-cups and slim, naked figure. The very sight poured heat into the redhead’s loins.

“Sister, are you so surprised that a black worm has bitten your tongue?”

Starfire glared at her sibling. “I’m more shocked by the fact that you’re holding a dear friend hostage. Let her go!”

“Do you not understand what is going on?” Blackfire placed a hand on Raven’s stomach. She slid it up until her fingers cupped a breast and squeezed it. When her thumb and longer digits fiddled with the nipple, the victim shuddered and moaned into her gag. “I’m here because she invited me to come and make love. This was supposed to be a secret, but I believe secrets are not a healthy for relationship of all types. She may appear to be my prisoner, but I only did this to stop her from telling the truth. Doing so would only razzle your delicate feelings.”

A green glow filled Starfire’s eyes. “That’s a lie. And no matter what happens, the only concern anyone will have is how they’ll clean up your pieces once I’m done tearing your body apart!”

“Someone’s jealous. I knew this would happen, which is why I’m doing a live recording of this session.” Blackfire moved her hand further up, across the length of Raven’s neck. Starfire didn’t like the sign of sensual excitement found in her friend’s eyes. “So be a good Boonboon and watch how a real duo enacts pleasurable relations.”

The holographic sister grabbed the unseen camera. She moved it into the air where her redheaded sister could see them from the side of the bed. The hazy background did not give Starfire a clue on where they were, leaving her unable to rescue her friend.

“By the way, I didn’t lie. My darling Raven felt lonely whenever you decided spend time with that inadequate boy toy of yours.”

Blackfire kissed her prisoner’s nipple. She raked Raven’s stomach - those abs - with her nails, gently. The receiver of this sensual massage huffed through her nose. This helpless act turned Starfire on so much, she fingered her crotch despite her discomfort.

“I don’t understand why you would choose a man when you clearly enjoy acting that same part with this succulent, fertile halfling.”

The evil sister scooted up to kiss along Raven’s neckline. Both hands caressed the titties, yanked and pulled every part in different directions like a child handling play-doh. Blackfire pressed her own pair of milkers against her victim’s when she bent over to kiss the gag. This enraged the witness, when she saw her sibling come so close to liplocking her dear friend.

Blackfire stood on her knees. Raven whimpered at the lack of contact, a reaction that made Starfire wish she was doing the loving. The redhead’s jealousy morphed into surprise when she saw the wretched sister open legs to aim her vagina at the camera. At the top of the lips was a small bean, her clitoris. This protrusion started to grow into a small bump and change shape.

“Yes, this scrumptious piece of ass spent her loneliest days in a club.” The sibling growled as the bump extended into a pole. A small sack also dangled out from the bottom. “We just happened to meet there. Of course, I approached her as you in disguise. It’s surprising how she could show so much love when she thought it was you with all of those kisses and declarations of love.”

Blackfire sighed when the transformation stopped. Once a clitoris, now her crotch wielded the long length of a mature penis. At the thin tip, pre-cum spilled out to cover the man meat in organic lube.The gender-swapped sibling was about to fornicate with her slimy, wild womb smasher.

“But my, did she change her mind about you when I fucked her that day. As a Tamaranean, you should know our ability to swap breeding tools can make us formidable males, ruin any Human woman for the men of their kind if ever bred by us.”

The sister licked lips and grabbed her cock. She tapped its head against Raven’s pussy with wet slaps. Starfire clenched fists when she saw her friend’s eyes glisten with anticipation.

“Blackfire, do not put that inside of her or I will destroy you.”

The addressed sibling pressed her penis head against the lips of her prisoner’s vagina.

“I’m serious, do not put that inside.” Starfire smacked her foot down. The floor below rang as an indention formed on its surface. “Blackfire, she is mine! Release her or else-.”

“Or else you’ll kill me?” the sister snickered. “Then come and find us if you can. I’ll simply continue to fill her with my love. Best hope today is a safe day.”

The redhead gasped when she saw the penis slide into the snatch. Raven arched her back and cried into her gag. Blackfire simply pushed on, squeezed her fat cock inside until the base was centimeters away from the drooling hole.

“Oh yes, I’m already this close to her womb.” The sibling twirled her waist to swirl her dick inside. Her lover’s crimson cheeks puffed out and let out muffled squeals. “It’s a shame you could not give her this pleasure, dear sister. See, I can alter the tip of my penis into something of a spear. It helps me pierce into the most pleasurable parts of her insides. She already told me you couldn’t reach as far as I can. Watch.”

Blackfire raised her hips to pull the penis out. Her meat’s entire length was covered in green strands, slimy semen colored in Tamaranean essence. With a smile, she plunged the whole penis back inside. She huffed and dug deep all the while Raven squirmed around. By the time the top woman stopped, her lover shuddered like a being possessed.

“You’ve never seen her experience an orgasm this way.” The evil sister pumped her cock in and out. Raven reenacted her earlier reaction with the addition of a guttural scream. “If you still don’t believe me, let’s hear it from herself.”

Starfire’s body shook with contained rage as Blackfire pulled the entire rag out of her lover’s mouth with two fingers. When the clump came out, Raven gasped for air; her chest heaved up and down from hard breaths. She gave the camera a sorrowful look.

“I’m sorry, Star.”

The top woman rammed her cock back inside. As her victim shuddered, Blackfire demanded, “I know you have a lot more to share, so say it or we’re not going all the way. You’ll have to wait another week before I come back for more breeding.”

Raven bit her lips. The pause ended when she sniffled, “I-I’m sorry, but everything she said is true. I thought it was okay for us to be together while you have Robin. But in the end, it turns out I wanted more. Blackfire’s given me more than you ever did.”

Shame and hatred filled Starfire’s heart. Such emotions made her feel out of place with her erection, the sex organ that sprouted from her own crotch. She slid a hand over the length, felt it jolt from the arousal brought by this live sex show.

“Good work.” Blackfire bent down to coil her tongue with Raven’s, give a noisy french kiss. Her own thrusts started to pick up speed. When she pulled her head away, a line of spit bridged between the separated tongues until it broke apart. “Now, I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

The sound of clapping flesh grew louder. Blackfire intensified her thrusts to make love juices splash out of her lover’s hole.

“More, more!” Raven wrapped legs around her partner’s waist. “Oh Azrath, fuck me. Ah, it feels so good. You’re pushing past my cervix!”

“And much more.” Without pause, Blackfire looked at the camera to see her sister’s seething form, a monster ruled by ire and envy. “If you want us to stop, you better hurry. I plan to inseminate her today if possible, mark her little belly as my incubator.”

Starfire’s feet left the ground. She straightened out her body and flew through the door. Like a missile, the redhead smashed through a different iron door.

“Nope, wrong room.”

The projector followed Starfire. Its broadcasted image relayed the ongoing sex, Raven panting as her legs remained open for Blackfire’s penetration.

“You better hurry, I can feel the slime building up in my balls.”

The redhead flew back into the hallway. She raised her fists and aimed them at the other rooms before she fired round laser bolts. Each projectile exploded upon impact, blew down the steel covers. Starfire zipped in and out of each area only to find no sign of the pair.

“Whoops it looks like we’re not there. That’s too bad, you could have stopped this from happening.”

In the projection, Blackfire continued to pummel her partner’s vagina. Raven had also flipped over, thus taking the dick doggystyle. She clawed and bit on the bed sheets while she made all sorts of noises, anything resembling that of a mate experiencing sexual euphoria.

In her rage, Starfire also felt helpless to stop this unappreciated union. With hands in her hair, she could only watch the two have sex. She despised herself more for her cock’s hard-on.

“Too bad sister, I win.” Blackfire rammed her hips harder, made ripples all across her partner’s bubbly ass. She grabbed Raven’s arms and pulled them like reins, buried her cock deep to hit the womb. “Watch as I make your best friend my baby momma! Get ready to become an aunt!”

The fucked-up sister scrunched her face. She gasped as her hips shook. Raven also groaned before eyes rolled into the back of her head. White droplets spilled from their joined area, semen overflowing out of the wrecked hole.

Starfire sniffed as she sat on the floor. Frustrated, she pulled down her pants to free her cock. With one hand, she rubbed the fat length to masturbate. It did not take long before she shot ropes of semen all across the floor.

“Aww, did you finally get that out of your system?” Blackfire took deep breaths as she pulled out of her partner. A puddle of semen gathered on the sheets below. “Good, it wouldn’t feel right to see you walking around with that less-endowed piece.”

Starfire whipped out her hand. She cursed when the limb flew through the holographic projection.

“Well, if you’re done having a hissy fit, come and clean up this mess. And try to keep your wardrobe updated, I want to have a better set of clothes to borrow by my next visit.”

The redhead’s eyes widened. An epiphany urged her to fly off. At high speed, the areas she passed became a blur. In a few seconds - after ascending up the tower - she floated in front of a door that led to her room.

“Raven?” Starfire pressed the side button to make the cover open. She entered inside the familiar environment. Her focus was solely on the bed ahead, one occupied by her friend covered in semen at and around her crotch area. A nearby window blew air into the room; Blackfire just left right as her sister came over.

More concerned about the victim, the redhead walked over to sit beside the injured. “Are you alright?”

“I’m...fine,” Raven sighed. She sat up and scratched her head. “Blackfire says hi. You can see how she left.”

“Yes, I did.” Starfire floated up with green light glowing from her angry eyes. “And I’m going to make her pay for what she did to you. Don’t worry, I’ll be right-.”

“Don’t chase after her. She didn’t do anything wrong.”

The redhead glanced at her frowning friend. She floated down until her feet touched the floor. “What are you saying? After all she’s done, how can none of this be wrong?”

“Well, she didn’t lie.” Raven averted her eyes, did not make eye contact with the other. “We’ve been seeing each other for some time. Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m trying to be happy like you are with Dick.”

The sad Starfire shook her head. “But I’m not happy. That’s why I wanted us to work out.”

“So why didn’t you break up with him?” Raven’s lowered tone struck the listener like a fist. “It just looked like you wanted to feel good with both me and Dick. I get that you want to scratch the itch in both places, but I’m not happy being your backup.”

Starfire placed hands on top of her friend’s shoulders. “You’re not. I just needed to figure this out, you know, understand how to make this work out for all of us.”

“Spare me the details. You took too long with that choice.” Raven shrugged off the redhead’s weakened hold. She walked towards the door, still naked with green semene dripping out of her vagina. “Blackfire at least took care of my needs. Now, I’m just going to accept whatever consequences come my way like my mother did.”

Starfire felt a wave of depression wash over her body. She glanced at the doorway to see Raven there, a gorgeous woman standing with a sad expression.

“But I am sorry you had to find out this way. I’ll make sure to tell her not to do that again when I get together with her later.”

With this, she left to disappear through a black portal - magic taking her back to her own room. This departure left Starfire all alone in her abode. Shocked by what she heard, she sat on her bed.

The lone woman replayed the recent events in her mind, tried to interpret them in a different way in order to cope with Raven’s changed attitude. It also hurt that her former sex friend did not gaze her with any sort of love; Blackfire’s influence took away all of that romance in their relationship.

Starfire felt alone for a while. Still fragile, she slowly laid down on the bed. Even when the winds blew and her phone rang - a likely call from her boyfriend - she ignored them all and kept staring at the doorway until her eyes closed. When asleep, Starfire only had nightmares of how her damned sister stole Raven, someone she wished could have been here to comfort her.


End file.
